Nobody in the World
by jzay
Summary: What happens when Papa Torres comes to town?
1. Chapter 1

Callie was frazzled as she walked into the attending's lounge in search of Arizona. She really didn't want to talk to her still, but this was important. Walking in she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. God she looked ridiculous. She was basically having flashbacks to when this same scenario happened with George, except this time it was way more complicated. This time there was a child and she was actually head over heels in love.

"Calliope, what are you doing here?" Arizona said not turning around.

"I, I need to ask you something."

"Okay," Arizona said turning around, "Why are you wearing a dress and pearls?"

"My dad's here."

"Oh no. That's not good," Arizona said looking a bit frightened.

"I know things aren't good, but I really can't handle my father knowing about our problems, so can you please just pretend with me?"

"You want me to act like we are together?" Arizona asked.

"Yes, I just need this weekend so I have more time to sort this out before they find out."

"Yeah, I can do that," Arizona said. Really she was just glad she didn't have to face Carlos if he found out what she had done.

"Okay, so I'll grab all our stuff and move it back into the apartment and then I'll see you tonight."

"Alright," Arizona said as Callie nervously left the room.

Arizona walked into her apartment after the long day and it was the first time in weeks she felt happy because Callie immediately approached her saying, "Hey baby." Then she had kissed her lightly, but still, that kiss meant everything to Arizona.

"Hi, what's for dinner?"

"We are going out for dinner, so go get changed."

"Arizona, its good to see you," Carlos said as he hugged her.

"Good to see you too. I'll be out in a minute."

At the restaurant, Arizona was nervously playing with the silverware as Callie grabbed her hand and held it on top of the table. Sure, it was just Callie acting for her dad, but it was the most contact they had in weeks, so she would take what she could get.

"So Arizona, are you two thinking about buying a house soon?"

"Oh um yeah maybe. It's something we've talked about. Needing some more rooms for the other kids," Arizona added looking Callie in the eyes.

Usually that comment from Arizona would make her heart swell, but now it just made her sad. She wanted a huge family with this woman, but that was all shot to hell now.

"Yeah we will see," Callie added.

Dinner continued nicely and then they went back to the apartment. Unfortunately, Carlos was staying with them so they had to share a room like they usually would. Arizona was awkwardly standing next to the bed not sure what to do when Callie came out.

"Thanks for doing this Arizona."

"It's no problem. We shouldn't have to act for your father though, we should actually be happy."

"Yeah well you fucked that up royally didn't you?" Callie spat.

"Your right, I did. And now I'm in my bedroom with my wife and instead of throwing her on the bed to make love I'm nervous and don't know how I will sleep in the same bed as her."

"Just lay down."

"Oh great easy for you to say. You're perfect Calliope. Absolutely perfect and I don't think I can control myself in the same bed."

Callie smiled, then she remembered their situation and said, "Well I guess I wasn't perfect enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arizona said back.

"It means if I was so absolutely perfect, tell me why my wife slept with some beautiful blonde."

"Calliope, it wasn't about you. You are amazing and lovely and I don't deserve you. It was about me being stupid and enjoying attention despite my leg."

"Its fine to enjoy attention, but it went a lot further than that."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"I gave you attention. I told you that you were beautiful everyday, and I meant it."

"I know and I heard you, but you are my wife, you're obligated."

"Nothing about you has ever been an obligation," Callie said as she climbed into bed and turned her back to Arizona.

Arizona lay there wide awake just wishing she could take back what she did. She couldn't keep just saying it had nothing to do with Callie, but she was confused. She didn't know why she slept with Lauren. The flirting was flattering and the sex was okay, but the whole time she didn't really feel that connection. She was so used to making love to a beautiful curvy and passionate hot-blooded Latina, that Lauren's soft touches just didn't do it for her. She kept feeling like there should be more there when she touched her breasts and her ass. She definitely had a type and skinny blonde wasn't it. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Callie turn around and study her. Then, Callie leapt on top of her and kissed her hard.

Mmm, this was the kind of touch she was talking about. When Callie kissed her she was taking control and pouring so much love and passion into the act that Arizona was engulfed by her. As great as this felt, Arizona knew they shouldn't keep going so she gently pushed up on Callie's shoulders.

"Calliope, we shouldn't do this."

"Why, cause I'm not a hot baby doctor?" Callie said snapping back hurt.

"No, because we aren't okay right now and I don't want anything to mess that up."

"Yeah, whatever I got you loud and clear," Callie huffed as she moved off the woman.

Arizona rolled over and looked Callie in the eyes, then kissed her lightly, "Calliope, every bone in my body wants to kiss you and never stop, but we need to talk more than we need to make out."

"I'm not ready to talk."

"Then we need to hold off on kissing. I love you with all of my heart and I'm afraid if we don't do this right and actually communicate, I won't be able to kiss you for the rest of my life. And that thought is horrifying and I can't even imagine it."

"If you wanted to only kiss me for the rest of your life, why the hell did you kiss her?"

"I know I haven't really given you an explanation because I don't understand it myself. If I figure it out, you'll be the first to know. It was empty and meaningless with her. She didn't set me on fire like you, she didn't made me crazy with want. Only you can do that."

"There must have been something about her that made you want her instead of me," Callie said insecurely, "I know I haven't been working out lately since the plane and I've put on some weight and.."

"Calliope Torres, stop. Who cares if you put on a few pounds. I can't tell and it most likely is on your boobs and your ass, so I'm fine with that. Those areas of you are curvy and hot."

"You really mean that?"

"With all my heart. I was just thinking about how beautiful you are, all of you."

"I just don't really feel that way anymore."

"Then I will tell you everyday until you believe me."

They lay in comfortable silence for a while. That was the first honest conversation they had in a long time and it felt like progress. Arizona then broke the silence.

"I didn't get off with her."

"Um what?" Callie said confused.

"When I was with Lauren, she got off, but I didn't. It felt okay and maybe if I wasn't so in love with you it would have been better, but once she touched me, I started to think about you. I almost stopped her because it felt all wrong. She didn't know how to work my body like you."

"Oh," was all Callie had to say. While she liked knowing that Arizona hadn't gotten off, she didn't like thinking about that woman's hands on Arizona's perfect body.

"I just thought you should know. Everything that you are insecure about, I love. I wouldn't change a thing about your body or our sex life."

"What if it was good, with Lauren? Would you have only done it once."

"It couldn't be good because I'm in love with someone else. There is no comparison to Callie Torres. Once you've had Callie Torres, no one else can hold a candle."

"I'm glad we talked," Callie said ending that part of the conversation.

"Me too," Arizona agreed, "Goodnight Calliope."

"Goodnight Arizona, I love you." Arizona almost broke down crying because she wasn't sure she was ever going to hear that come out of Callie's mouth again.

"I love you too."


	2. You and I

Callie woke up in the morning with Arizona's arm wrapped firmly around her and a mess of blonde hair in her face. It felt so good. That was the best night sleep she had since the night of the storm and she knew it was because she had Arizona back in their bed. It was at that moment that she knew she would end up forgiving Arizona. She wasn't sure where along the way it had happened, but Arizona had become her air. She literally could not survive without the woman.

Later on, in the kitchen, Callie and Arizona were sitting at the table talking quietly.

"I think we should buy a house," Arizona said.

"A house?"

"Yeah, that way you can live there with Sofia so you stop sleeping on Derek and Meredith's couch."

"I guess we could do that."

"I'll call a realtor tomorrow."

"Alright, sounds good."

Callie moved away and fled to the sink because once they talked about a house she couldn't hold it together anymore. They had talked about this for a long time and how they would fill it with children, but that dream was dead.

"Calliope," Arizona said coming up behind her.

"Not now Arizona."

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that I'm going to move into a new home without my wife. What's wrong is that I had to spend the weekend pretending everything is fine when it's not. What's wrong is that my wife who promised to love and protect me fucked another woman. What's wrong is that when I look at you all I want to do is kiss you and forgive you."

"Well, we are pretending now, but it won't be like this forever. And once we figure things out I will move in to the house too. And if you want to forgive me, then just forgive me. Stop fighting it. I know we have a long way to go and I know I have a lot of making up to do, but if we are ever going to have a chance of making it, you are going to have to forgive me."

"I know, that's what scares me."

"Why?" Arizona asked.

"Because I don't think I can." Those were Callie's last words before she left for work and they were haunting her. If Callie didn't forgive her, then they were over and she couldn't cope with that.

Carlos walked into the kitchen and quietly poured himself a cup of coffee. He eyed Arizona sharply then said, "I knew something was wrong."

"Carlos, um how much of that did you hear?"

"All of it, but you two aren't as sly as you think, I knew you were fighting the moment I got here."

"How?" Arizona wondered because they thought they did a damn good job of covering.

"Because when I asked about you Calliope looked hurt and sad. Because as annoying as it is to everyone else around, you and Calliope act sickeningly in love and it seemed forced all weekend."

"Yeah, well we are having some problems."

"Honey, that's marriage."

"Yeah, but this is different."

"You two aren't the first couple to have to deal with infidelity."

"You are surprisingly calm about this," Arizona said nervously.

"Well, I was angry and I was fully prepared to put you into a wall."

Arizona gulped, "I probably deserve that."

"That you do, but that won't solve anything. My Calliope, she has a huge heart and she loves fiercely. I wasn't quite sure anyone could love her the way she loves until she met you."

"Yeah, I love her something crazy."

"While what you did was wrong, I still think you two are meant to be together."

"You do?" Arizona said eyes going wide.

"I do. She still looks at you like you are the most beautiful person on the planet and it's obvious she still loves you."

"I don't know if that is enough. I don't know if she will ever forgive me."

"Give her a reason. You are all talk right now. Be the Arizona she fell in love with."

"How do I do that?"

"Okay, here's what we are going to do."

Callie came in the door to her father in the kitchen looking dressed up.

"Calliope, I bought you a new dress. Go in and put it on and we have dinner reservations."

"Daddy, I'm not really in the mood for a fancy meal."

"Hush, go put it on and hurry up."

Callie dragged herself to get ready and looked in the mirror. She was wearing a beautiful red dress. She couldn't help think about how much Arizona would love this dress. Maybe if she was lucky Arizona would catch a glimpse of her.

"Ready Mija?"

"Yeah I'm ready."

"You look lovely."

"Thanks."

They drove for about 20 minutes, then parked in a back alley.

"Daddy? Where are we?"

"You'll see, lets go."

They climbed a flight of stairs and ended up on a rooftop when Carlos excused himself to use the bathroom. Callie began to explore the roof and her eyes landed on a cute little dinner setup. There were huge pillows and candles and a box of pizza in the center. It looked oddly romantic to be a dinner between father and daughter. That's when she saw her. Arizona was also dressed up opening a bottle of wine, staring at her with her dazzling smile.

"Calliope."

"Arizona, what are you doing here? Where's Sofia?"

"Your dad has her."

"No he doesn't, he's in the bathroom."

"No, he is headed to pick her up from Meredith."

"You two planned this together didn't you?"

"Yes, we did. Your father gave me some great advice. He said, be the Arizona she fell in love with."

"Oh."

"Well the Arizona you fell in love with loved to surprise her lady and eat pizza with her. Preferably after other activities," Arizona added dropping her voice.

"Arizona, this is sweet, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Sure it is."

"I think I'm gonna go."

"Damnit, I knew this wasn't going to work. Callie, I spent all afternoon setting this up and I just wanted you to remember falling for me."

"Arizona, I remember those times all the time, but this hurts. Normally, I would be swooning, but it hurts cause pizza is our after sex thing and this romantic spot just makes me want to kiss you."

Arizona came up close and pulled Callie towards her, "Then kiss me."

"Arizona."

"I said, kiss me. Kiss me Calliope."

Callie hesitated a little longer then crashed her lips into Arizona's. God this felt right.

"Wow," they both responded.

"So would you like to take a seat my lady?"

"Certainly."

They lay on the pillows after eating pizza just looking up at the stars when a shooting star came by. Arizona closed her eyes tightly. Callie giggled.

"Did you just wish on that star?"

"What, no," Arizona said embarrassed.

"You did too."

"Fine, I did."

"What did you wish for?" Callie said propping her head up on her hand.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true."

"Oh come on, please?" Callie asked as she batted her eyelashes at the blonde.

"Nope," Arizona said holding her ground.

Callie moved on top of her and kissed her, "Please."

"No."

Callie continued to kiss her then moved down her neck punctuating every kiss with a breathy, "Please."

"Not fair Calliope."

"Sorry baby, I don't play fair," Callie responded as she got to the neckline of Arizona's dress and pushed it down so she could take a nipple into her mouth.

Arizona breathed out so insanely turned on by what Callie was doing and finally conceded, "Fine, I wished for this."

"This?"

"To be with you. I wished to have my life back. I wished to be able to kiss you forever."

"Oh," was all Callie said as she moved to lie on her back.

Arizona decided to lighten the mood and jumped up. She held out a hand to Callie and said, "Dance with me Calliope."

"There isn't any music."

"I'll sing to you."

"Ha, you are a terrible singer."

"Well if it gets you to dance with me, whatever."

Callie took her hand and Arizona pulled her close as she started to hum. Then she started singing softly in Callie's ear.

_You fix your makeup just so. _

_Guess you don't know that you're beautiful._

_Try on every dress that you own. _

_You were fine in my eyes a half hour ago. _

_And if you mirror won't make it any clearer _

_I'll be the one to let you know. _

_Out of all of the girls, you're my one and only girl. _

Callie was tearing up already. Sure Arizona's voice wasn't very great, but it sounded like the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

_Ain't nobody in the world tonight._

_ All of the stars you make them shine like they were yours. _

_Ain't nobody in the world, but you and I. You and I. _

_Ain't nobody in the world, but you and I. _

Arizona looked in her eyes as she sang and you could see that she meant every single word.

_You stop the room when you walk in. _

_The spotlight's on, everybody's staring. _

_Tell all of these girls, they're wasting their time, _

_stop standing in line cause your all mine. _

Arizona started to move her hands down Callie's body as she sang all mine.

_And this evening I won't let the feeling die, _

_I never wanna leave your side. _

_Ain't nobody in the world, but you and I. _

_You and I. You keep wonderin' if you're the one I'm wanting. _

_You don't even have to try. Oh, you don't have to try. _

_Cause out of all of the girls you're my one and only girl, _

_ain't nobody in the world tonight._

Arizona leaned in and kissed her making her feel like she was the only woman in the world.

"I love you Calliope."

"I love you too."

"I know we have a lot more to do, but I am so madly in love with you. I can't even tell you how much. So," Arizona said kneeling down the best she could with her prosthetic, "Calliope Iphegenia Torres, will you do me the honor of marrying me again?"

Arizona was holding out Callie's ring that had been flung in her face weeks before. She had worn it on her finger along with her own ring and not a day when by that she didn't want to put it back on her wife's finger.

"I.." Callie stuttered and didn't know what to say. Her heart screamed yes, but she was afraid. Arizona had broken her heart.

"Calliope, I just want to work this out. I want everyone to know you are my wife and how much I love you. I will spend the rest of my life telling you how much I love you. Please," she resorted to beginning. Callie was still silent.

"Calliope, please, I really need you."

"I know," Callie said as she turned around and walked away. Arizona didn't think her heart could break any more, but it shattered. She had held out hope and this whole night gave her something to hold on to, but she was giving up now.


	3. Sometimes Dreams Die

Callie hadn't spoken to Arizona in a week. She passed off Sofia through other people and took a leave of absence from work. Arizona tried to call and text, but no response. It was now Saturday morning and she was signing papers to a beautiful new house. Next stop renovations. She wanted the perfect house for Calliope, but nothing fit, so she would make it fit.

She designed their master bathroom and kitchen exactly the way she knew Callie wanted. She added a treehouse in the back and a huge deck with a hot tub that she hoped to use with Callie someday. It took a few weeks. Callie still barely spoke to her, but she thought maybe the grand gesture would help. After her last inspection, she took off for the apartment. Knocking nervously she went over and over her words in her head.

"Mama!" Sofia said excitedly as she opened the door.

"Hi baby," Arizona said scooping her up, "Where's mommy?"

"In her room."

Arizona put her daughter down and slowly walked into their bedroom. Callie was sitting at her makeup table crying. Arizona immediately went to her and wrapped her arms around the woman.

"Calliope, please don't cry."

"I can't stop."

"I'm sorry. I hate seeing you cry."

"I just, I found our vows," Callie said holding out a napkin. Written on it were their vows in crayon. Arizona started crying now.

"I meant them you know."

"Yeah, well you broke them."

"I know, but I still mean them."

"I always meant mine."

Arizona didn't know how to respond so she changed the subject instead, "Come on, get dressed, I have a surprise."

"Arizona, I'm not in the mood."

"Come on, please," she said using puppy dog eyes.

"Fine."

They drove and as Arizona pulled into the driveway Callie asked, "where are we?"

"Home," Arizona said.

"What?"

"I bought it. For us."

Callie got out of the car and eyed the house. Arizona unlocked it and gave the grand tour. Wow, the kitchen was perfect.

"This is exactly what I said I wanted," Callie breathed out.

"I know, I had it remodeled for you."

"Wow."

"Yeah, just wait till you see our bedroom," Arizona said excitedly.

Callie entered the room and it was beautiful. There was a huge window that looked out on the backyard. Two huge walk in closets and a bathroom with a Jacuzzi and glass shower. It was literally perfect.

"It's perfect," she said.

"A perfect lady needs a perfect house."

Outside Sofia ran up into the treehouse and called down to them, "We live here?"

"Yeah baby, we will live here," Arizona said.

"Arizona, um. You will live here."

"What?"

"You will live here and Sofia on your nights, but I won't be living here."

"Calliope, I know we aren't there yet, but we will get there."

"No Arizona, we won't. I can't keep stringing you along. We're over."

"No, no don't say that."

"I'm sorry. I tried, but you want to get married again and have babies. And I wanted that, but not with you anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I can't forgive you."

"I, I," Arizona started hyperventilating. It felt like someone had punched her in the gut.

"Arizona breathe."

Finally, she calmed down. As if it could get any worse, Callie dropped another bomb on her.

"I filed for divorce."

"You what?"

"I filed for divorce. You will be getting the papers soon."

"How could you?"

"It isn't going to work out. We have to stop kidding ourselves. It's time to move on."

"But I can't move on."

"You will."

"No, Calliope," Arizona pleaded grabbing her hands, "There isn't any getting over you. I don't want a divorce."

"I'm sorry, but I can't trust you and if I can't trust you, we can't work."

"Please, I'll do anything."

"Sign them and move on."

Arizona started crying so hard it broke Callie's heart.

"Come on Sofie bear, time to go."

"But we live here!"

"No, Mama lives here. You will be able to come back soon."

With that Callie turned around to leave, then she looked back at Arizona, "please just sign the papers. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

Arizona was served the next day, but she threw them in the garbage. She wanted to do what Callie wanted, but she couldn't give her a divorce. She found Callie in her office later that day.

"I'm not signing them. I can't sign a piece of paper that says irreconcilable differences."

"Arizona, its just legal shit."

"Its not irreconcilable to me."

"That's cause I didn't fuck someone else."

"God Calliope what do I have to do? I won't sign away our marriage. I want another 50 years. I want babies and chickens and grandbabies."

"Well you can have all that, with someone else."

"No, I can't have it with someone else. Because the little ones in my dreams look like you and I could never be happy with someone else."

"Well sometimes dreams die and there is nothing you can do about it."


	4. Complicated

A few days later Arizona was picking up take out for her and Sofia when she noticed Callie outside the Chinese place. _Damn she looks nice_, Arizona thought. Then she saw it, Callie was with someone else. She saw another woman put her hand on Callie's back. Callie turned to her and smiled.

"What the fuck?" Arizona said.

"Mama said a bad word!"

"Ugh," Arizona exclaimed as she quickly paid and rushed out with Sofia.

"Calliope, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she screamed across the street.

"Mama!" Sofia exclaimed as she almost ran into the street. Callie crossed and picked her up, "Hey Sofie bear."

"Seriously Calliope," Arizona said pointing to the woman joining them.

"It is none of your business Arizona."

"Um yeah it is. You are my wife and you let this slut have her hands all over you."

"Excuse me," the woman interjected.

"Stay the fuck out of this and go home!" Arizona shouted.

"Enough Arizona, take our daughter home."

"No way. I am not leaving you to go on a date with someone else and go home and screw her."

"Arizona stop. It is none of your business who I sleep with anymore."

"You have no control over her," the woman added.

"I swear to god," Arizona said grabbing the woman and throwing her against the take out place.

"Arizona, let her be."

"You listen to me and you listen good. That is my wife, my wife. I know she's beautiful and perfect and of course you want her, but she's taken. Leave her alone cause I swear I will hunt you down."

Callie pulled Arizona off and Sofia started to cry having never seen her Mama so angry.

"Oh Sof, Mama's sorry, It's okay," She said sweeping her into her arms.

"Goodbye Arizona," Callie said turning to her daughter, "Bye baby, Mommy will see you in the morning."

With that Callie grabbed the woman's hand and walked away. Arizona drove straight to Alex's and made him watch Sofia, then she headed back out to her wife. Plowing her way into the restaurant, she grabbed a chair and sat it right at the intimate table Callie was sharing with someone else.

"Arizona, what the hell?"

"Hello darling, don't worry Karev is watching our beautiful daughter. You know the daughter we have together," Arizona said sweetly.

"Please just go home."

"You know our daughter would be pretty upset to see her Mama's arguing. I think she would be even more upset if they split up."

"Don't you dare bring our daughter into this."

"Ahem," the blonde woman said clearing her throat, "I'm Marie."

"Hello Marie, it is not nice to meet you and I don't take kindly to other women with my wife."

"Well from what I hear, she's not your wife anymore, you threw that away when you fucked someone else. Stupid, stupid idea, but I guess it works out well for me."

"Fuck you," Arizona screamed as she lunged across the table and hit Marie in the face several times. Marie was stunned at first, then she reacted and threw Arizona off her. Because of the prosthetic she lost her balance and fell into a desert tray smacking her head on the way down.

Callie was up in a heartbeat and ran to Arizona's side.

"Oh my god, Arizona, are you okay?"

"Ugh, I uhh," Arizona slurred as she touched her head and saw red coat her hand.

"Are you serious. The bitch came at me and you want to make sure she's okay," Marie said getting up off the floor.

"The bitch as you call her is my wife."

"I thought you said ex-wife."

"No, not ex-wife. I think its time you leave now. Go to the ER too, she broke your nose."

Callie then focused her attention on Arizona and pulled her into her arms. She carried her to the car knowing it would be faster than an ambulance. Pulling up into the hospital bay she threw her keys at Murphy and put Arizona on a gurney.

"I want a head CT stat and every other fucking test imaginable."

"Calliope," Arizona mumbled.

"What baby?" Callie said putting her hands on Arizona's bloody face.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Please hold on for me."

"Don't divorceee mmme."

"I won't just don't die."

"Sofffiaa, love," Arizona mumbled out as she lost consciousness.

"Callie, I have to operate. She has a bleed and we have to get in there now. Somehow she must have hit her head just right," Derek said showing her the scans.

"Okay, do it now."

Callie was a wreck as she paced outside of the OR. She couldn't bear to think about what would happen if something went wrong.

"What do you need?" Meredith said as she came up to the frantic woman.

"I need my wife not to be on the table."

"I know. She's going to be okay."

"This is all my fault. I was on a date. A fucking date with another woman and it pushed her over the edge."

"It is cause she loves you."

"I sent her divorce papers. Literally. She bought me a house and proposed and everything. I just threw it all away. Why? Because I'm scared."

"You can still have it all. She is going to pull through this and then you can tell her that you need her."

"One of her last memories is going to be me with another woman."

"It won't be because she's going to wake up."

Callie sat by Arizona's bed diligently as she waited for her to wake up. She held her hand and prayed that she would get another chance. Finally, after a few hours, Arizona's eyelids fluttered open.

"Ouch."

"Oh my god Arizona."

"Where am I?"

"You were hurt, you're in the hospital."

"Ugh."

"Yes!" Callie exclaimed not able to hold it in any longer.

"What?" Arizona asked wrinkling her brow.

"Yes, I'll marry you again, Yes!"

"Um wow that's really nice, but I have no idea who you are."

"What? It's me, your Calliope."

"Hmm that's a pretty name, but I don't know you. You are very beautiful though, so maybe I should just pretend that I do and not let you get away."

"I'm your wife."

"Didn't you just say you would marry me?"

"Yes, it's complicated. We are married, but you asked me to marry you again."

"Um okay, how did this happen?"

"You flipped out on my date and she threw you into a dessert tray."

"Your date? I wasn't your date? I'm so confused."

"Well, we were broken up, but not anymore. I forgive you."

"For what?"

"You cheated on me, but I forgive you."

"Wow, I suck."

"No you don't. We are going to be fine."

"Well seeing as how I can't remember you, I think we have a problem."

"You will remember, just rest for now. I'm so happy you are okay."


	5. Remember Me

A few days later, Arizona still didn't remember. Lauren Boswell was back in town for a case and she found her way into Arizona's room.

"Hey Arizona," she said coming in checking to make sure Callie wasn't around.

"Hi, oh my god, I remember you."

"You do?" Lauren had heard about her memory, but this could work to her advantage.

"Yes, I oh my," she said blushing.

"I guess you remember a lot about me."

"You're the woman I slept with."

"Yes, the one and only."

"You should probably leave now. I don't remember her, but I would imagine my wife would not be very happy to see me talking to the woman I cheated on her with."

"I'll leave now, but I'll be back. We have an undeniable connection Arizona."

"Have you seen my wife? Hot. Like dirty hot. I did good. So no thanks."

"You and Callie are never going to work out. You're in here cause she's moved on. You should too. With me."

"Get out!" came the booming voice from behind Lauren.

"Oh if it isn't the little lady. You should go considering its' your fault she's here."

"I know it's my fault and I'm going to make it right. My wife wont be moving on with anybody but me thank you very much."

Arizona just watched. Possessive pissed off Callie was hot. She would have to remember that for later on.

"So you think I'm dirty hot?"

"You heard that huh."

"Yup."

"Well then yes. I think you are dirty hot, in every way."

"I see some of the old Arizona is still in there."

"Oh yeah, so I've always thought you were dirty hot?"

"Something like that."

"I have a problem Calliope."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Callie said settling in on the chair next to Arizona's bed.

"I have a really dirty hot wife, but I can't remember her. I can't remember that I love her, but I can tell she loves me every time she looks my way. And I can't remember dirty hot times with my dirty hot wife."

"Well, that is a problem."

"Maybe you could refresh my memory," Arizona winked at her.

"Arizona, we are not sleeping together while you don't remember me."

"What if I never remember? A girl has needs you know. What's the point in having a dirty hot wife if you can't bend her over a table every once in a while."

Callie blushed thinking about letting Arizona take her like that.

"Ooo you're thinking about it," Arizona called her out.

"I am not," Callie defended.

"Whatever you say, but you totally are thinking about me bending you over the table and thrusting into you with my strong fingers, then kneeling down and taking your clit int…"

"Okay, okay enough. Fine, I was thinking about it. Your not the only one who has a dirty hot wife."

"Well your dirty hot wife is more than willing."

"Your impossible," Callie mumbled trying to stop her raging libido.

Arizona was just released from the hospital and Callie had all her stuff moved to the house she bought. It was better for them to have room. She set herself up in a spare bedroom not wanting to assume they would share a bed right now. After she settled Arizona she looked at her and said, "So I'll be in the room down the hall if you need me."

"Calliope."

"Yes?"

"Since we are married, I assume we sleep in the same bed."

"Um, well yeah I guess usually."

"Then why are you sleeping down the hall?"

"I just, you don't remember me, so I figured I would give you space."

"I don't want space. Derek said we need to keep things as normal as possible for me. And since there is a possibility I may never remember, I need to create new memories and fall for you again. I can't do that if you give me space."

"Okay, well I can sleep in here."

"Good."

Arizona lay back satisfied with the change in sleeping arrangements as Callie came out of the bathroom in little boy shorts and a bra.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry I didn't think."

"Oh no need to apologize. You can walk around like that all you want, just lose the bra."

"Shut up," Callie said pulling a shirt over her head.

"No fair," Arizona pouted wanting Callie to keep those glorious breasts out for her viewing pleasure. Callie settled in next to her.

"Goodnight Arizona."

"Goodnight," Arizona said as she moved and pulled Callie into a passionate kiss.

"What was that?" Callie gasped out.

"That was me saying goodnight to my wife."

The next morning, they were lazing around in bed and Callie almost forgot that Arizona didn't remember her. She kept her eyes closed as she moved down Arizona's neckline and placed gentle kisses.

"Hmm that feels nice," Arizona said, "Do you wake me up this way every morning?"

Callie then remembered that Arizona didn't remember, "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you don't remember me."

"Callie, I don't want you to act differently. Treat me like you would usually treat me."

"That's hard, I don't wanna freak you out."

"You won't."

"Okay."

"So I'm not sure if I still do this, but whenever I had a girlfriend, I had a little Saturday morning sex tradition. I assume that hasn't changed?"

"Ahem, um no, that's still a thing we used to do."

"Good," Arizona said ripping off her shirt and immediately straddling Callie.

"Arizona," Callie gasped about to lose her resolve when breasts pressed against her face.

"That's right, say my name."

"Arizona, you need to stop, this isn't right."

"Calliope, I lost my memory, not my ability to consent. I want you."

"I just, Arizona we don't just have sex. We make love and you don't love me, so it's going to be impersonal sex."

"Baby, I know how to make love. I've known you in my mind all of two weeks and I am already falling for you."

"Right, but I want you to remember."

"And I may never remember. Let me ask you this, were we in love when we first slept together?"

"Um no."

"Then this is like that. I will love you soon enough and then I will make slow passionate love to you, but right now, I want to fuck you hard."

Arizona kept her advances and Callie was a goner once she threw her bra across the room.

"Oh fuck it."

"I'd much rather fuck you," Arizona giggled as she moved down Callie's glorious body to her favorite destination. Seriously, she could vacation here forever.

Hours later, they lay basking in the afterglow. Arizona's head was on Callie's chest and she was lazily running her fingers over Callie's stomach.

"That was amazing."

"Yeah it was," Callie responded.

"So much better than.." Arizona stopped herself realizing she shouldn't be bringing up sleeping with someone else after what they just did.

"Better than what Arizona?"

"Better than I thought it would be," Arizona tried to cover.

"Yeah right. You told me for weeks how you thought we must have the most mindblowing sex life."

"Oh yeah um," Arizona stumbled nervously.

"Better than Lauren, is that what you were gonna say?"

"Um, yes."

"Well considering you don't have your memory back, how can you remember how sleeping with Lauren felt."

"She came to see me and I, I remember her."

"Excuse me," Callie said in shock.

"I don't know why and I mostly just remember having sex with her. It doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does Arizona. It means everything. You don't remember me, your wife, the mother of your child. You don't remember your own daughter, but you remember some slut you cheated on me with. That means everything."

"Calliope, please don't make a big deal out of this."

"It is a big deal. Do you know how much I crave a moment where you remember? Do you know how much I hope that there will be a glimpse of a memory where you remember our love and our daughter, our life?"

"I'm sorry, I can't control my memory."

"God, I need to go somewhere."

"No Callie, please don't leave," Arizona said following Callie towards the bathroom.

"Arizona, I need a minute okay. I need to be alone."

Callie got dressed and despite Arizona's request, left the apartment. She had been gone for hours and Arizona was worried. It was getting dark. Where could she have gone? She searched the apartment for a clue, then it hit her when she looked at a picture on the fridge of her and Arizona at a bench overlooking Seattle. She decided to try the park near their apartment hoping that was the one. After about 20 minutes, she saw her. Callie was sitting on the bench staring out into the night.

"Calliope," Arizona said as she approached and sat on the bench.

"Arizona, I told you I needed space."

"I know, but you left me naked in our bedroom after the most phenomenal sex of my life."

"You remember that whore and not me."

"I'm sorry. I wish more than anything that I remembered our life together, but I can't do anything about it. All I can do is build new memories with you."

"It still hurts."

"I know and I really don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have."

"What if you never remember?"

"Then we move on with our lives. Calliope, I have been back with you for a little over a month and I have no doubt that I am faling head over heels hopelessly in love with you already."

"You are?"

"I am. You are too amazing not to fall for. I started falling for you the moment I woke up."

"Oh my god, I love you so much Arizona," Callie said kissing her wife.

"If I never remember it doesn't matter. You can tell me about our memories and I got lucky enough to experience falling for you twice."

"Yeah I guess."

"And honestly, I don't want to remember all the pain I put you through. I don't want to remember not being with you. I just want to enjoy loving you."


	6. A Chance

"Arizona, this is so wrong," Callie said as she was pressed against the wall.

"No its not. I'm horny and I want to have sex with my wife, but she can't stay quiet and I don't want to wake our daughter with screams of sex."

"This is where she plays," Callie argued.

"Yeah and I built it for that, but don't think I didn't have a treehouse sex fantasy too."

"God, your ridiculous."

"Less talking, more fucking," Arizona said unbuttoning Callie's pants.

"What if the neighbors see us or hear us?"

"Callie, the neighbors won't and they would be so lucky. We have hot sex, that's free top shelf porn."

"Arizona," Callie exclaimed, "That's gross. Nobody gets to see us have sex."

"I know, I know, they won't. I'm just saying our sex is hot."

"Whatever."

After they gave into their urges, they lay on a sleeping bag on the floor of the treehouse.

"Check that off the list," Arizona said giggling a little bit.

"You have a list huh?"

"Yeah, but I have another thing to add now."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Well I got thinking about how hot our sex is and maybe we could videotape it sometime?" She said hopefully.

"Absolutely not."

"Come on, not for anyone else. Just for us on those lonely nights when the other one works all night."

"You want to film us having sex so you can get off to it while I work?"

"Exactly."

"I dunno. I think I prefer to just keep our sex life isolated."

"Calliope, your usually more adventurous."

"What if someone else gets their hands on it. What then?"

"Then they are fucking lucky."

"What if Sofia accidentally puts it in thinking it's a movie."

"She won't, we will keep it in our room."

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask."

A few days later, Arizona was working late and it was date night. She got home and figured Callie may already be asleep, but what she found made her jaw drop. Callie was wearing a red lacy bra and a teeny tiny little thong, laid out on the bed. Next to the bed their video camera was on the tripod with the red recording light already on.

"Hey baby," Callie purred from her spot on the bed.

"Oh my god. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now get over here and lets give ourselves a show."

They had been back together for a few months and Arizona still didn't remember. However, things were still better than ever. She had without a doubt fallen hard for Callie and they were stronger now. She didn't really care about getting her memories back at this point because she had everything she ever wanted.

The only problem was that Callie really wanted her to regain her memory. For some reason it was really important to her that Callie remember the beginning of their relationship. Arizona was pretty sure Callie doubted that she loved her as much as she had before. She just set out every day to prove that she did.

They were now sitting in their hot tub with wine after Sofia had gone to sleep just enjoying being with one another.

"So how did your checkup with Derek go?" Callie asked hopefully.

"It went well, but I still don't remember Calliope."

"Oh," Callie said disappointed.

"I know how much it means to you and I'm trying."

"It's fine, really."

"Well no it's not. Why is me remembering so important to you?"

"Because you don't remember our life together."

"I don't need to remember how we started to love you and spend my life with you."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You doubt my love don't you?"

"What? No, I know you love me."

"But Arizona pre-surgery loved you more?"

"I dunno, sometimes I think so. I'm just afraid you are caught up in the fantasy of it all. That you won't really love me forever now."

"Calliope Torres, look at me right now. I love you so much. Sure, if I get my memories back I may love you even more, but I doubt it. Every morning I wake up, I thank my lucky stars that I have you in my life."

"Thank your lucky stars huh?"

"Whatever, you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do."

"So don't you dare doubt how much I love you. I will never leave you. I'm in this, forever."

"Okay, I won't."

"Yeah, you probably will, but I will be here every day to reassure you how stupid you are being."

They continued to talk and mess around in the hot tub when Arizona pulled away and said, "Calliope, I do have something I need to talk to you about."

"What?" Callie said concerned.

"Derek said there is a chance I could get my memory back."

"Really? That's fantastic! Why didn't you tell me earlier."

"Well cause it's not an easy fix. He thinks maybe another surgery would fix it, but it's risky."

"Well then I won't let you do it."

"Calliope, your reaction to the news before you knew it would take surgery is all I needed to know."

"You are seriously considering this."

"Yes, now let's go upstairs and have a little fun."

"No way, you can't just drop that bomb and change the subject."

"Calliope, I have already decided. I'm having the surgery."

"Like hell you are. I won't let you."

"It's my decision and I think you need me to remember."

"You don't get to make your own decisions anymore, we are a team, we decide together."

"I'm doing this for us. I think it hurts you that I don't remember. I think you wish and hope everyday that I will remember even a small part of our life. That is enough of a reason for me. Cause I love you," Arizona said kissing Callie's nose and jumping out.

"This is not over Arizona."

Upstairs, Arizona rolled over and started kissing Callie trying to get other activities started.

"Say you won't do it?" Callie said between kisses.

"Nope."

"Come on, please?"

"Nope."

"Ugh fine, then all of this is closed to you," Callie said motioning to her body.

"Are you serious Calliope?"

"Damn right I am."

"No fair."

"Well you could easily have me right now if you just promise me you won't have the surgery."

"I promise I'll think about it."

"Not good enough, goodnight Arizona."

With that Callie rolled over and closed her eyes.

"Ugh!" Arizona said totally frustrated.


	7. I'm So Pissed, but I Love You

About a week later, Arizona had weighed all the options. Callie was still withholding sex and she had begged Derek not to do the surgery. She was beginning to think she won, but she still knew Arizona was thinking about it.

Arizona moved into Derek's office and said, "Derek, I want you to do the surgery."

"Are you sure? Callie all but threatened my life over it."

"I'm sure. She will be fine eventually."

"Okay, I'll do it, but you should tell her."

"Nope, you can tell her when I come out alive."

"When do you want to do it?"

"She's off tomorrow, we will do it then."

"Alrighty, see you tomorrow."

The next day, Arizona was in pre-op writing Callie a letter. She wanted to make sure she got to leave her with lasting words in case she didn't make it. Stupidly, she left it on the endtable as she was wheeled into surgery. After the surgery, she was back in her room and Derek had just called Callie.

Callie came barreling in to Arizona's room and threw herself at her side.

"Damnit Arizona, I am so mad at you," she said grabbing her hand. She stay there for about an hour when she noticed the note on the endtable with her name on it. She opened it carefully and read:

Calliope,

My darling, my love, my everything. I'm so sorry I did this without telling you. I'm even more sorry it has been a week since we have had sex, not cool! Anyway, if you are reading this I didn't make it through. I'm sorry to leave you, but I love you so much. You have to know that even without my memories, I love you more than life itself. That's why I did this. You can be happy that you were right and I made the wrong choice. Tell Sofia how much she means to me and make sure she remembers me. I love you even in death.

Always yours,

Arizona

Callie was in full blown tears after reading her wife's letter. She wasn't supposed to be reading this. How could Arizona be so stupid.

"Ugh, fuck you Arizona," Callie said to the open room.

"H,hey nnnow," Arizona said groggily coming back into consciousness.

"Oh my god, baby your awake."

"Yeah."

"Good. Now you are in so much trouble. You go into surgery and don't even tell me. You write me a final letter!"

"Oh shit, you weren't supposed to see that unless I didn't make it."

"Yeah well it's not cool Arizona."

"I'm sorry, and I will spend the rest of my life telling you that. I'll apologize to you everyday if that's what you need."

"What?"

"There will be people lining up for you," Arizona said smiling at Callie.

"Oh my god, you remember. Arizona it worked!"

"Yeah, I remember everything."

"This is amazing!"

"That right there. That joy on your face, it tells me I made the right choice."

"Oh shut up."

"So, am I out of the doghouse."

"Yeah, yeah fine I'm not mad anymore."

"Good!"

"But I swear, if you ever pull some shit like this again you are in so much trouble missy."

"Oh baby, are you going to punish me?"

"Shut up," Callie said kissing her wife.


	8. I Wanna F& You Like An Animal

A/N: Okay so I have never written smut before. I usually shy away cause I didn't think I could write it very well. Here is my first try, sorry if it sucks. If you don't like super hot smutty dirty sex scenes, skip this chapter. Literally, there is nothing important to the plot line in this chapter, just filthy hot sex.

Arizona had recovered nicely from the second surgery and life was going back to normal. Currently, Arizona was lonely at home and decided she should try out their video. That was what they made it for after all. She made sure Sofia was asleep and popped it in. She hadn't seen this first part. It was Callie laying on the bed waiting for her. She kept fussing with her bra and trying to find the best position for when Arizona arrived. She smiled at how adorable her wife was trying to surprise her. Truthfully, the position and placement of the bra didn't matter. Callie was fucking hot in any position. She heard the beginnings of their conversation, then things started to heat up. She slid her hand down her body and began to touch herself as she watched her touching Callie.

God why hadn't they done this years ago? It was so hot, she came once already and was building herself up again, when she heard the door. Callie came in and it was her turn for her draw to drop. Spread eagle on the bed rubbing herself shamelessly was Arizona.

"Holy shit babe."

"Hey Calliope, oh god mmmm."

Callie quickly joined her in the bed and took over as she listened to her own moans in the background. Wow, this was hot. After a while, they were both totally sated and satisfied.

"Wow, that was so good baby."

"You're telling me."

"We should make another one."

"Really, you want to?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Alright, next date night."

"Good idea."

Arizona had never been this out of her mind horny in her life. She was intoxicated by this woman underneath her. She also never had a desire to be with anyone in this way before Callie, but something about penetrating her wife so deeply and watching her come undone made Arizona go wild with desire.

After two lust filled romps in the kitchen, once against the fridge, then again on the floor when they couldn't stand anymore, they had found their way to the living room coffee table. Arizona had snuck off while Callie was blissed out to put on the larger than their usual strap on and couldn't wait to thrust it into the woman already writhing at Arizona's ministrations. She also quickly set up the video camera for episode two of their little collection. She had Callie laid out on the table with her face in between her wife's legs as she slowly drove her mad.

"Oh god Arizona yes, I'm already so close."

"Don't come yet baby," Arizona said replacing her tongue with her fingers as she flicked back and forth, then circled Callie's clit rapidly.

"I don't know if I can hold it. Fingers, please."

Arizona loved it when Callie begged, even more when her body showed how much she was begging and needy. She was the sole source of Callie's desire, which made her want to drive her over the edge again and again to show that no one could do it like her.

"Just wait, you'll get what you need."

Arizona went back to using her tongue as she licked and kissed all the way down to one foot then back up the other leg. When she reached Callie's core, she blew on it almost setting Callie off with such a simple act. Then she dove in again. Arizona pulled Callie's clit into her mouth and sucked hard.

"Oh….oh OHHHH GODDD!" Callie started screaming as her hips bucked harder and Arizona felt her legs start to clench around her head.

Arizona drove two fingers into Callie and used the other hand to focus on her clit as she looked up to watch Callie lose it.

"Now baby, come now."

With the final permission and the things Arizona was doing with her hands, Callie almost blacked out from pleasure. Then, something neither of them had ever experienced happened. Arizona was used to Callie coming all over her face, but not this much. Callie squirted directed onto her as she saw stars. She was completely oblivious, but Arizona was feeling cocky and proud. She had just made this amazing and breathtaking woman literally squirt cum all over her face.

She allowed Callie some time to regain consciousness as she grabbed her discarded t-shirt to wipe off her face. Usually, she liked to lick Callie clean as she came down from her high, but there was too much.

"Holy shit Arizona, that was the best orgasm I have ever had. Ever."

"Mmm, that was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. Ever," Arizona said punctuating the last word with a kiss to her wife's hot mouth.

"I didn't even think I could come that hard."

"Baby, you squirted. You literally shot your cum all over my face."

"Oh my god, Arizona, I'm so sorry," Callie said covering her face with the couch pillow.

Arizona grabbed the pillow and lay on Callie looking her in the eye noticing her embarrassed flushed cheeks.

"Don't you dare be embarrassed. It was my fault anyways, plus that was the single hottest thing I have ever experienced. I want to make you come like that all the time now."

Callie giggled about how open Arizona was during sex. This was something that was not expected based on the blonde's perky innocent demeanor. But the Arizona in the bedroom was dirty and naughty and hot.

"I have a surprise for you baby," Arizona said as she started kissing down Callie's neck getting worked up again. Sure she had come twice in the kitchen and again when Callie's liquid hit her face, but she was so turned on still. How could she not be? Callie was a goddess and she knew she would never get enough.

"Mmm, what kind of surprise?"

"The scream my name and squirt all over the coffee table kind."

"Give it to me, NOW," Callie said looking her in the eyes and crashing her lips into Arizona. The blonde then positioned herself just right and thrust into Callie without warning.

"Holy shit!" Callie screamed.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Arizona asked looking concerned.

"No, no god no, it just surprised me. This one is bigger than usual."

"I thought you could take more this time."

"I like it, fuck me Arizona."

"Your wish is my command darling," Arizona said with a dazzling smile. She then grabbed both of Callie's legs and put her elbows underneath her knees holding them up at the perfect angle for penetration to hit Callie's sweat spot.

"Fuck, fuck yes, yes, harder."

Arizona stopped being slow and instead started a fast rhythm pounding into the other woman with so much form the coffee table would made it to the wall by the time they were done.

"Oh my god, Arizona, I'm already so close again."

"Let go Callie, take it. Take my huge cock."

"I'm taking it. Oh yes baby you are so big. So good."

"Tell me I'm the best," Arizona said wanting a little shameless ego stroking.

"Baby –oooo-hhh AHHHH," She screamed as Arizona continued to pound against her g spot.

"Tell me!"

"You're tt—he best I've ever had. No one can fffffuck me like you."

"Yes, I'm going to come too."

"Come all over me. No one makes me squirt like you."

"Fuck, fuck yes baby."

"I, I shittt," Callie screamed as she fell head first into another powerful orgasm. Arizona continued to thrust franticly as she fell into bliss along with her wife. After they calmed down, Arizona was still laying on Callie with the strap on in her.

"That was amazing babe."

"Yeah, we should have sex like this all day every day."

"I agree. Forget work, I just want Arizona powered orgasms."

"You got it babe," Arizona said smiling. They lay in easy silence just enjoying the feel of the other. Arizona took off the strap on and pulled Callie to the couch. She was lazily circling Callie's nipple with her finger as she licked her ear.

"Arizona, I need a break and you are working me up again."

"I can't help it, you are irresistible."

"You are pretty irresistible yourself. And ya know, I do have an idea?"

"Oh yeah," Arizona said raising an eyebrow.

"What if I used our other insert on you," she said turning to face her wife.

"Oh um Calliope, I dunno. I've never."

"Well yeah, that's why I want to. You never had done this with anyone before either and look how much you love it," she said gathering some wetness from Arizona's center to show her point.

"I like to fuck you, but I'm more of a tongue and fingers kind of girl."

"You won't know unless you try and I really really want to try. I'll be gentle I promise."

"I mean, maybe I could get on board."

"Really?" Callie questioned surprised.

"Yeah, if it's something you really want."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Oh and Calliope?"

"Yeah."

"If I let you fuck me this way, you can't be gentle. I will want you to fuck me like an animal."

"That's what we will label the dvd."

"Oh my," Arizona said giggling at her wife.


	9. Love Your Curves and All Your Edges

A/N: As you can see, I love John Legend. It is too bad both of his amazing new songs were played during heartbreaking Calzona scenes on the show. I am doing them justice to put them in loving scenes.

Also, this may be the last chapter of this fic. Thanks for reading. I would be willing to continue, but I need some idea suggestions cause I'm all out for this one.

Arizona was running late and now she was annoyed cause her shift was over and she was being paged by an unknown number up to the roof of the hospital. She had quickly thrown on a black dress, heels, and light makeup because it was date night and she wanted to look nice.

As she opened the door to the roof she was met with none other than Teddy Altman.

"Oh my god Teddy, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Arizona, it's good to see you."

"Good to see you too," Arizona said pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but it's date night and I'm already late."

"Don't worry, Callie knows you're here."

"Oh great, you called her."

"Something like that."

"Well we can always push our date and go out to Joe's with you. I would love to catch up."

"Sorry Arizona, you have other plans."

"Well Calliope won't mind, she knows I would wanna see my long lost best friend. Plus we already have a babysitter."

"Not exactly what I meant, come on," Teddy said grabbing Arizona's hand and leading her to the other side of the roof.

The sight took her breath away. All their closest friends were sitting in little white chairs, there were twinkly lights everywhere, and Callie was standing at a little trellis covered in flowers holding their baby girl.

"Oh my god," she said gasping at the sight. She walked up to her wife smiling and asked, "What is all this?"

"I know we are already married and I loved our first wedding, but I just felt like we needed another one. Post break up and brain injury. A recommitment ceremony of sorts."

"It's beautiful," Arizona said leaning in and kissing Callie.

"Hey now, save that loving for after I say you may kiss the bride," Bailey interjected wondering how she got roped into this again.

"Sorry, I just got really eager. You look beautiful darling."

"You too."

"Alright, alright. We are gathered here today to celebrate two amazing woman. Two woman who have been through it all and still come out together. It was hard, but love conquered all and possibly had the help of a little bit of magic."

"Are you ready with vows?"

"Yes," Callie said, "Arizona, when I look at you, I'm amazed. I love every little piece of you and I want to love you forever. I commit myself to you again today."

"Wow, I didn't write anything, but I just love you. Every little piece of you is perfect for me. I commit myself to you again too."

"I now pronounce you wife and wife, again. You may kiss the bride."

Callie passed off Sofia to Teddy and pulled Arizona in for a sweet kiss. It felt so amazing. Also on the roof, Callie had a little reception set up. Just a simple dancefloor, a few tables, and an open bar.

"Alright everyone, now it's time for the couple's dance," Teddy said grabbing the mic.

Callie had picked a song that reminded her so much of her love for Arizona. She pulled her wife close as the music began to play.

_What would I do without your smart mouth. _

_Drawing me in and you kicking me out._

_Got my head spinning, no kidding I can't pin you down._

_What's going on in that beautiful mind, I'm on your magical_

_mystery ride. And I'm so busy, don't know what hit me,_

_but I'll be alright. My head's under water, but I'm breathing_

_fine, your crazy and I'm out of my mind._

_Cause all of me, loves all of you, love your curves and all your _

_edges. All your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I'll_

_give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning, even when_

_I lose I'm winning._

_How many times do I have to tell you, even when you're crying, you're_

_beautiful too. The world is beating you down, I'm around. Through _

_every mood, you're my downfall, you're my muse, my worse distraction,_

_my rhythm and blues. _

_Give your all to me, I'll my all to you. You're my end and my beginning,_

_Even when I lose I'm winning. I give you all of me and you give me_

_all of you. _

When the song ended they continued to sway together not wanting the moment to ever end. In this moment, everything was perfect.

"I love you Calliope. All of me, loves all of you."

"I love you too."

Later on that evening, everyone had drank their full and most people had gone home. Sofia had been taken to Meredith and Derek's for the night so the couple could have another wedding night child free. Arizona was chatting with Teddy about all her adventures at MEDCOM when Callie came up behind her and held her tight.

"You two are sickeningly cute."

"We know," Callie said kissing her wife's neck.

"Anyway, Teddy, how long are you staying?"

"A few days, don't worry, we can hang out tomorrow."

"Great, can't wait."

"It was so good to see you, congratulations," Teddy said excusing herself.

Callie didn't move from her place behind Arizona, she just enjoyed the feeling. Then Arizona turned around and ran her hands down Callie's sides.

"So can we get out of here?"

"Yeah, pretty soon."

"I want to spend the night worshipping all your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections."

"That song really is perfect isn't it."

"Yup, cause I'm out of my minddd," Arizona sang.

"You are a little bit drunk my lady."

"You know how I get when I'm drunk. I'll basically get as wild as you want tonight."

"Good, cause I brought toys."

"Okay, time to go," Arizona said grabbing Callie's hand and pulling them away from their guests to find their hotel room and make good use of it.


End file.
